As a conventional piston for internal combustion engines, there is known one described in Japanese Patent Application Publication 2003-269246.
This piston for internal combustion engines is designed so that the thickness of the piston head is almost uniform. That is, the piston head is designed to have a sufficient and almost uniform thickness so that the piston head is secured in rigidity.